Multi jet modeling (MJM) is a digital additive manufacturing technique for forming a three-dimensional (3D) object in which successive layers of a curable ink (e.g., via ultraviolet radiation) are jetted in a shape consistent with computer-accessible image data associated with the 3D object. A sacrificial support material is typically co-jetted with the curable ink to stabilize and support the 3D object during formation. In a post-processing step, the sacrificial support material is removed, e.g., by heating the composite structure in a convection oven or by washing with hot water. Unfortunately, 3D objects often undergo dimensional changes such as warping, rounded edges, etc., during such post-processing steps.